


You Don't Like Me?

by Solanyne



Series: Naruto Oneshots [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanyne/pseuds/Solanyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi helps Asami out of a difficult situation with Hidan and has a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for funsies, I was in a romantic mood and this is what came of it :)

She wandered around the base out of boredom. Asami had just got back from her mission with Itachi and Kisame. She turned a corner and Hidan stood there, giving her a really sexy smirk but quite frankly it scared the shit out of her. Hidan himself scared the shit out of her. He was always angry and shouting at everyone, something Asami wasn’t fond of at all. She walked fast attempting to get past him as quickly as possible. It didn’t work.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her toward him. "Why do always try and avoid me Asami-chan? I won’t hurt you." He said, with a smirk still plastered on his lips. Asami just didn’t trust him. 'He can’t do anything to me right? He’s a Jashin worshiper… But what’s with that smirk?' She thought, while trying to wriggle free. No use. He had a strong grip on her. "Why are you trying to get away? I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to tell you something." She stopped struggling to listen to what he had to say. "Jashin-sama said you’re special and that I can have you even if you’re not a Jashin worshiper. Isn't that kind of him hmm?" He questioned, a happy sadistic tone lacing his voice. Asami’s eyes grew wider and she franticly struggled to try and get free but it was no use he just wouldn’t let her go. She couldn’t try hurting him because she knew that it wouldn’t work. He liked pain, the freak. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Oh, so you can speak, well that's not going to happen I'm afraid. I'm having you whether you like it or not.” He hissed at her.

"I don't think so, let her go. Now." She heard a familiar voice and looked to the direction to where it came from, it was Itachi. He was the only person she fully trusted in this organisation. Every time she saw him she ended up with butterflies raging around in her stomach. She knew why. Asami had a crush on the Uchiha, and no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that she didn't, the butterflies just wouldn't go away.

Itachi walked closer to where Asami and Hidan were. "Let her go now." Itachi demanded. "Why? It’s not like you can kill me." Hidan sneered. It's true, Itachi couldn't kill him. "No but I can torture you and make you wish you could die." Itachi replied simply. Hidan looked at Itachi for a moment before letting Asami’s arm go. He knew not to mess with Itachi. She ran to Itachi, who held her in a protective manner. She blushed slightly. Hidan glared at the two but walked away sulking.

Itachi looked down at her in his arms. "Are you OK Asami?" He asked, worried about her. The butterflies got worse, she was so nervous. She loved it when he said her name and plus he was holding her, which made it ten times better. 'He's so hot…' As she thought this she felt her face get warm. "Asami?" He repeated your name getting ever so slightly more worried about her. "Huh?" She shook her head trying to get back to the real world. "I said, are you OK?" He repeated himself yet again, in a kind voice, something he only ever seemed to use with Asami. "Y-yes I’m fine." She replied quietly. He nodded. "Come with me." He took her hand and gently pulled her to follow him. 'OH MY GOODNESS! HES HOLDING MY HAND! WHAT DO I DO?!' She thought, as her body moved to where ever Itachi wanted her to go. When she finally realised where she was, she was in his room, sat on his bed. She also had no idea when and how she got there.

"Asami, are you sure you’re OK? You have been spacing out a lot" He said softly, crouching down in front of her. She felt her face go a little red as he looked at her. "Y-yes I’m fine Itachi" She said shyly, looking away not wanting him to see her blush. He saw it. She knew he saw it, and that made her blush a little more. He smirked slightly. "Are you blushing, Asami?" He asked in a slightly seductive voice, making her blush worsen. "N-no I-I’m not" she stammered. "You’re blushing and stuttering. Does this mean you like me?" He asked, grabbing her chin gently to make her face him. She was now bright red. "N-n-no" She stammered yet again. "Really, so you don’t like me hmm? That’s a shame, because I like you." He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider.

Eventually she kissed back. Itachi smiled into the kiss. He gently pushed her onto her back so she was laid on the bed. He crawled on top of her, not breaking the kiss once. Asami wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Itachi placed his hands on her hips. He started to kiss her jaw line, then her neck. She let out a slight moan, he found her weak spot. She felt him smirk against her neck. He continued to kiss, nip, and suck on her soft spot making her moan a little louder each time.

His hands began traveling up her top, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands finally found their way to Itachi’s hair tie. She pulled it out, letting his long black locks loose. He made quick work of her shirt and threw it to the floor. She immediately started un-buttoning his cloak. Once it was unbuttoned, she threw it to the floor to join her top. Itachi went back to kissing her. This time she kissed back with no hesitation. She slid her hands up his top feeling his well-toned body. Asami wanted his top off. Now. So she quickly pulled it off, as not to break the kiss for long. Once the item was off she added it to the pile on the floor.

She slowly slid her hand down the front of his pants and boxers, feeling his member. Itachi moaned softly into the kiss. She wrapped her fingers around it and lightly squeezed, causing Itachi to moan a little louder. He quickly took her bra off and proceeded to make a trail off kisses to her breasts. He got to her left breast first. He played with it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucked on it while massaging the other. He gently nibbled on it causing Asami to gasp moan. He then licked his way over to her other breast giving it the same treatment as he did before, while massaging her left.

Once he finished Asami wanted to take control for a while, so she flipped him. Now she was on top. She started at his neck and she knew when she had found his soft spot, he moaned. She seemed to enjoy it so much when Itachi moaned. She licked, kissed and nipped her way down to his pants. When she got there she quickly took them off, his boxers too, to reveal a rock hard throbbing member. Asami blushed slightly, feeling a little shy that she could get him like this. She lowered her head and licked around the base of his member just to tease him. He growled showing her that it worked. She ever so slowly licked up his member, her tongue playing around with him. She could tell Itachi was getting impatient. "Please...Asami...don’t tease...me!" He moans out to her. She did as he asked and slipped him into her mouth. She very lightly dragged her teeth against him making him release a deep moan, she got faster, beginning to suck harder causing his to moans to slowly get louder. He came in her mouth, she happily swallowed licking her lips proudly. He tasted quite sweet. He wanted his turn now. He flipped her so she was now underneath him again.

He didn’t mess around. He went straight in for the kill. He ripped her pants off, leaving her in nothing but her panties. He lowered his head, grabbing hold of them with his teeth and slowly pulled them off. Once off, he brought himself back to her sweet smelling opening. She blushed as she felt his hot breath against her most private area. He looked up at her to see her blush. "There’s no need to be embarrassed Asami, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He whispered as he slid his tongue into her, making her grip the bed sheets. He forced his wet muscle deeper, her back arching from pleasure. She quickly came, he licked it up and swallowed chuckling "You’re tasty Asami." He whispered against her stomach, sending shivers up her spine.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth and made his lips connect with hers once again. She kissed back knowing what was coming soon. He pulled away from the kiss and positions himself at her wet opening. "Are you ready?" He said softly, into her ear. She nodded, biting her bottom lip waiting for the pain. He slowly slid himself into her, he waited a moment for her to get used to him being there. She was surprised at how painless it was. Once she gave him the sign to continue, he started to slide in and out of, slowly at first. “Please...Itachi...more...faster...harder!" She managed to moan out. He replied by doing as requested. Pushing himself deeper into her, harder and faster. She moaned his name, he returned the favour. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making it all the more enjoyable as she pulled the Uchiha even deeper into her. She was almost at her climax, as was he. They moaned each other’s name a final time before both came, allowing both juices to mix within her.

Itachi collapsed by the side of her, the pair were panting heavily. He looked over at her smiling before pulling her into a loving embrace. "So Asami, tell me the truth. Do you like me?" He questioned. He thought he already knew the answer. She looked up at him "No I don’t like you," She said shaking her head. He looked a little upset. “I love you, and I have done for a long time.” She added with a loving smile. He gave out a relieving sigh and smiled happily "I love you too." After hearing those words come from his mouth Asami fell asleep in his arms with a happy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you see any mistakes that need correcting just comment or message me :)


End file.
